custommegablokshalofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:99alextheman99
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Custom Mega Bloks Halo Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Adminnship request Just wondering if you could promote me here. I'm assuming that's not a problem :P A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 03:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 03:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Custom Flood Can you help me in my search for custom flood in any way? Sorry, but look on Spartan Bloks. They can help you. - 99alextheman99 04:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) how do i add pages to a catagory - noble zero Admin Please Can you please make me an admin? I have done lots of edits and I am ranked #1 on this wiki! Halowarrior47 23:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) money making idea I am being serios here you should get in touch with the mega bloks company and submit your covenant scarab design i'm sure a lot of people would like to buy it and you would get around £4000 for the design do it plz. i am desperate for a scarab oh and try and do it with a corvette that is one of my faveroutes.